Back from Oblivion
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Roxas had thought that Axel had been killed, only to be surprised on the clock tower by a certain redhead. Axel decides that they have much "catching up to do". AxelxRoxas rated M for a reason.


Back from Oblivion

A/N: I do not own Axel, Roxas, or anyone else. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Roxas sighed and ate his ice cream in silence, he had just heard that everyone in Castle Oblivion had been killed. In his mind that also meant that Axel had been killed as well. Just as he was about to leave he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Roxas" a gentle voice whispered.

The blonde felt his eyes water, "Axel? Axel…is that-"

"It's me" Axel responded and kissed the blondes cheek.

"I thought that you were dead.. Everyone told me that you were killed. I c-couldn't believe it" Roxas felt his voice strain and something wet form at his eyes.

Axel took notice and pulled the younger nobody to him, "Roxas… What if I told you everything about us Nobodies was a lie? That we could feel just like others?"

"Would that explain these?" Roxas pointed to his eyes.

Axel smiled and kissed his forehead, "Those are tears they can be from happiness or sadness, got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, "Axel, welcome home."

"Thanks Roxas, however you and I are going to have some serious catching up to do" Axel grinned mischievously.

Roxas felt his face heat up as the redhead picked him up and opened a portal back to the castle. He tried to ignore the snickers from the other members of the organization, and the occasional glare from Saix. Axel paid no mind and carried Roxas to his room, of course stopping by the superiors room and informing him that he was back. Xemas rolled his eyes and dismissed the redhead and went back to his work. Axel grinned and carried Roxas to his room and locked the door.

"Now then" Axel smiled and pinned Roxas to the bed.

Roxas let out a small gasp and gripped at Axels coat, "A-Axel.."

Looking into those emerald orbs Roxas could see a whole storm of emotions that he had never noticed before. What had happed at the castle that would have caused the brazen Axel to claim they had feelings and could feel? Before anymore thoughts could swim through his mind Axel's lips crashed onto his, and at that instant the blonde succumbed to the feelings. Kissing back with more force Axel took it as an invitation and slide his tongue in. Roxas was shocked at first, but soon found himself enjoying it, and was intrigued by the fact that Axel tasted like cinnamon.

The two pulled away gasping to catch their breath, both were already getting caught up into the moment. Axel pushed Roxas down and started to undress the blonde enjoying the sight to behold. Roxas blushed and tried to cover himself as Axel looked down on him. However Axel managed to move Roxas' hands away and began to gently stroke him.

"Ngh" Roxas moaned, "Axel… what are you?"

Axel kissed his neck and continued, "Making up for lost time. Roxas I've missed you so much"

"D-Don't you think it's a little unfair that I'm the only one undressed here?" Roxas tried to bite back a moan.

"Hmmm perhaps" Axel grinned, "Why don't you undress me, Roxas?"

Roxas turned beat red, but was somehow coaxed into it by Axel. Trying to ignore his shaking hands he slowly began to slide off Axels coat. As it slid to the floor he undid Axels belt and pants to where the only clothes left was his boxers. Roxas felt himself blush even more noticing the bulge that had formed in the fabric. Axel taking notice pulled down his boxers and greeted Roxas with his monster. Roxas wanting to get even squeezed him and smirked at the faint groan that escaped from Axel.

"So is that how it's going to be?" Axel smirked and threw Roxas back on the bed.

"A-Axel!" Roxas tried to squirm away, but it was no use Axel had him pinned.

"I can't hold back any longer, Roxas I'm sorry." Axel apologized and started to prod against the younger nobody.

Roxas smiled faintly and reached up to kiss him, "It's fine… I-I'm just glad you're back… D-Don't ever leave again got it? Don't leave me in the despair of oblivion and uncertainy"

Axel thrust into the smaller boy and kissed him deeply to silence his scream, pulling away he nodded, "I promise Roxas."

The larger nobody continued to thrust into the smaller one fueled by the moans of pleasure coming from under them. Gently sliding a hand around Roxas he began to squeeze and fondle him as a way to allow the blonde to enjoy himself as well. The blonde groaned and gripped at the sheets as he tried to not get lost in the pleasure. Feeling Axel inside and against him brought the blonde a great deal of joy and happiness. Feeling himself getting weak he fell towards the mattress, and gripped the sheets trying to keep himself in control. In doing so though it gave Axel a better angle to get deeper inside, and pleasure the small boy even more. The atmosphere was filled with their moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure, the air thick from their passion. Feeling the pressure build he knew that Axel would probably cum soon, and he better be prepared.

"Axel!" Roxas cried in ecstasy as the larger nobody came.

Axel pulled out limp and bit on Roxas' ear, "Sorry just couldn't hold it back anymore. Now then it looks like someone else is a tad excited."

Roxas blushed deeply realizing that Axel was talking about HIM, and it was at that moment that he realized how hard he had become. The redhead smiled faintly and pushed the blond back down and lowered his mouth around the confused boy. Roxas gasped and let out a small groan from the sudden warmth around him.

"A-Axel" Roxas panted and weaved his fingers into the red strands.

Axel smirked faintly and began to rub his tongue against the edgy Roxas enjoying the moans that came from the younger nobody. Slowly he began to move up and down against him while trying different ideas that popped up into his head, trying to see which ones the blonde seemed to like. For what felt like a bliss-filled eternity Roxas finally felt himself getting close.

"I'm going to cum!" Roxas cried as he finally came.

Axel caught by surprise managed to catch and swallow most of it, much to Roxas' astonishment. Looking up at the surprised blonde he licked a little bit of the stray liquid away, playfully smirking. Kissing the blonde deeply he pulled away smiling contently. It was that smile that seemed to annoy Roxas the most, but he felt happy, and something else.

Was it love?

"Axel?" Roxas asked as the two laid curled up together afterwards.

"Yes Roxas?" he responded playing with his hair.

"W-What was all of that? Those feelings..?"

"That's what it feels like when you love someone" Axel responded kissing the boy again.

Roxas looked at him the color of his face matching the older nobody's hair, "Love?"

"That's right. I love you Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Of course I do! I…I love you too" Roxas smiled and hugged the redhead.

The rest of the night the two lovers stayed within each other's embrace. Meanwhile everyone else that remained snickered, knowing that eventually things would happen between the keyblades chosen, and the renegade. To Axel and Roxas though, they both felt like they finally found something precious that neither of them wanted to lose.

Their love.

And each other.

-End-


End file.
